This invention generally relates to techniques for identifying one or more substances using multidimensional data. More particularly, the present invention provides systems, methods, and computer code for classifying or identifying one or more substances using multi-dimensional data. The multidimensional data can include, among others, intrinsic information such as temperature, acidity, chemical composition, and color, as well as extrinsic information, such as origin, and age. Merely by way of example, the present invention is implemented using fluid substances, but it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability. The invention can be applied to other settings such as chemicals, electronics, biological, medical, petrochemical, gaming, hotel, commerce, machining, electrical grids, and the like.
Techniques and devices for detecting a wide variety of analytes in fluids such as vapors, gases and liquids are well known. Such devices generally comprise an array of sensors that in the presence of an analyte produce a unique output signature. Using pattern recognition algorithms, the output signature, such as an electrical response, can be correlated and compared to the known output signature of a particular analyte or mixture of substances. By comparing the unknown signature with the stored or known signatures, the analyze can be detected, identified, and quantified. Examples of such detection devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,571,401(Lewis et al.); 5,675,070 (Gelperin); 5,697,326 (Mottram et al.); 5,788,833 (Lewis et al.); 5,807,701 (Payne et al.); and 5,891,398 (Lewis et al.), the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Generally all of these techniques rely upon a predetermined pattern recognition algorithm to analyze data to compare a known signature with an unknown signature to detect and identify an unknown analyte. These techniques, however, are often cumbersome. They also require highly manual data processing techniques. Additionally, each algorithm must often require manual input to be used with the known signature. Furthermore, there are many different types of algorithms, which must often be used. These different algorithms are often incompatible with each other and cannot be used in a seamless and cost effective manner. These and many other limitations are described throughout the present specification and more particularly below.
From the above, it is seen that an improved way to identify a characteristic of a fluid substance is highly desirable.